pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Rt/any SoS Channeling Rit
I use this frequently on Xandra and it works quite well. discuss gogo. 14:08, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Does solid work. I use something like that on Razah also. ~Enar. hello. 14:53, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Anyone else have anything to say? 14:32, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::Okay I'll move it into testing I guess. 14:47, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Not sure about the mainbar. I would suggest something like this; prof=Rt/any name="SoS Channeling Ritualist" cha=12+1+1 spa=3+1of SpiritsWeaponRageSiphonoptionaloptionaloptionalof My Flesh/build - Optionals@12 attribute level (could be smiting, command, curses, rit healing, etc..). [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 15:35, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Agreed. 18:20, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::Tested it out and it works very nicely. Great spirit dps and support for the party. It's pretty versatile, because if your spirits happen to be hit by an AoE spell and all die, you can still aid the party with weapon spells (and SoS had a short recharge anyway).--Grandmaster Chen 18:40, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::I changed the build to what Athrun Feya had suggested. Shitton of options for support now. 18:42, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::::You should include Bloodsong, Vampirism and painful bond as optionals too in case people want more dps as well as support.--Grandmaster Chen 19:06, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes will do. 19:35, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :I put you on the front page for untested because my build was taking up the spot where yours should be :).Tossing my two cents in, Personally I wouldn't play this build because its a targeting nightmare currently. But as it says above the heroes seem to do well :) (XunRu 20:10, 9 July 2009 (UTC)) ::Build works great, not much energy problems as I Vanqed the entire NF newbie isle today with Xandra replacing my N/Rt healer. One tiny annoyance is that several times, she ran halfway across the compass just to use spirit siphon on a previously casted spirit that's still alive, so some flagging is needed or micro SoS. 08:35, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah i've noticed this before, they so sometimes cast on spirits they have already "used". It's rare, but still sometimes. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 08:48, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Command support Maybe? "Fall Back!", "Find their Weakness", Anthem of Weariness, etc? [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 11:29, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm...it could work but I think that the other support options are easier to use and better than Command support. But I don't know I don't run Command support. Add it to the variants if you find it works well. 13:47, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::Any excuse to give heroes fall back :p hate walking [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 15:21, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Can Maby Mantra of Inscriptions be used efficiently? @ 6 Inspiration you get the signet recharged 35% faster, meaning you can have 3 extra spirits every 7 seconds. Then you can add random mesmer skills/spells/interupts/whatever(adding attributes accordingly) and/or the rest in Restoration for party support. Just an idea. I'm at work at the moment and I don't remember my password, I'll sign later >.> :That's strikingly similar to this build [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 11:43, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Idea to extend this idea further prof=Rt/N Channel=12+1 Spawning=12+1+1 Resto=3 Death=0of SpiritsBone MinionsWeaponSoulof CreationGrowthGiftof My Flesh/build You can ditch the Spirit Siphon because with Explosive Growth up, you gain 15 energy every 20 seconds. I've tried it and I rarely have energy troubles. It's sort of a cross between this build and explosive growth I think, except you don't have to wait for bodies to show up. If you're approached by the enemy, use Rupture Soul (with 11 seconds of blindness, you can easily make it stretch 20 seconds with 3 spirits). The Animate Bone Minions is of course simply to trigger the spawning effects. Pairs well with a Necromancer/Ritualist healer hero for the level 0 minions that you make trigger soul reaping twice shortly thereafter. -- 13:08, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :The concept is much too different to combine with this build article, although you could create an account and make a build article on it. The problem with this build compared to the Explosive Growth build is that you don't have damage from minions apart from Explosive Growth which really sucks. 13:43, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well it's not entirely focused on damage. Had I wanted damage, I wouldn't be using a ritualist. You're forgetting that in addition to damage, it heals you for 96 and heals every nearby ally for 96 and removes 2 conditions from them. Spirit's Gift alone pretty much acts as enough anti-condition for the entire team. Though I also see your point about it being very different from this build. It's just that this build has a lot of optional slots which sort of implies a wide variation of builds which could complete it. Plus, unless you're a MM with 16 in Death Magic, I don't think there's a whole lot of damage which comes from minions anyway, honestly. -- 16:26, 13 July 2009 (UTC) This has merit: adding this variant to Build:Rt/N Explosive Growth Minion Bomber. Adding/buffing Channeling skills will naturally be left to players if they want to experiment. :Glad you think so. :) Though, considering that 12 points are placed in Channeling Magic rather than Death Magic and the elites are different, I would arguably say this needs its own build if it cannot apply to this one. -- 15:16, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Communing and Spawning Power Added Communing support for spirit spammers and Spawning Power for allies healing. - DarkSpirit 15:23, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Optionals... I don't know about everyone else, but the list of optionals has way too many skills. They all might work in the build, but if someone could go through and keep the "recommended" choices in the optionals section under the skills and move the majority of the optionals down to variants, it would be awesome :) I don't really play my rit that much, so I'm not sure what skills would work the best. This is just my suggestion, and I think it would help a lot of people out with choosing skills (and if they want to be creative, there's still a list of variants in the bottom). Thanks in advance :)The El33t 02:31, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Just choose what you think your party needs. I can give you a few suggestion bars for certain situations (depending on your character class, and the other two heroes) if you like [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 07:53, September 11, 2009 (UTC) This is ..? No it is not Spartaaaah!!. This is metaaaah!!Sebv2727 09:36, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :A bit late, but I agree. I've seen variants of this build used more often than the Mobile Spirits one. I'm going to go ahead and add the tag. [[User:Jimbo321|'jimbo321']] ''talk'' 06:56, January 20, 2010 (UTC) channeling Where are the optionals from channeling? I miss essence strike and bloodsong? Both are great skills and since you alrdy specced into chan magic it would be a shame not to variant theseSebv2727 14:35, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :someone decided to "streamline" the optionals. I couldnt' tell what was missing so i didnt change it. - AthrunFeya - 14:39, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Bloodsong is still between the other skills, essence strike never was that great IMO. Masterbow 16:42, January 24, 2010 (UTC) This is a Build? Someone seemed to put up a lot of variants recently, one for each class. Can you really call it a build if its just 4 channeling skills (only two of which interact with each other) can call it a build? It looks like kinda like SoS + Spirit Siphon + 6 other random skills. UnwokenSpirit 03:10, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :It's just an incredibly versatile bar. Before the most recent edit, the variants were there, but they didn't have their own skillbar. The nice thing about this build is that it can adapt to support any class and take on any role. Life Guardian 03:19, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::reverted it to what it was originally like. To be honest, any build which offers 3 spirits, well speccd up splinter weapon, pretty reasonable energy management and a res, whilst still having 3 optionals and a free 2ndry/enough attributes to support whatever other utility you want is worthy of great. ::I'll also note here why I reverted the "specific variants". As the name suggests, the idea of specific variants is having certain skills which are together for a specific reason. In Build:N/any_Minion_Bomber for example, Infuse Condition and Foul Feast are dropped together in a build because of their obviously strong synergy. Mark of Pain and Barbs are dropped on another because of their obvious synergy with minions. The problem with this build, if you try to do that and make, for example, a "smite SoS" what should you mainbarred exactly? your guess is as good as mine, it totally depends on your team. Making specific variants therefore, just for the sake of having had extra attribute points put on the template is a waste of time 13:06, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Superior Channeling Rune? Wouldn't this build benefit from a Superior Channeling Rune, considering how many skills use channeling? It's not hard at all to keep health above 480. LiquidusX 01:57, October 20, 2010 (UTC)